


Cuts, Bruises and Bite marks

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kaneki moved in with Hide after Jason's torture, the blond has had to deal with Kaneki's odd habits in more ways than one. Cuts, bruises and bites marks in the morning are just a few simple things he must get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts, Bruises and Bite marks

Hide woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock.

 

Yawning, he stretched slightly before sitting up and crawling to the other side of the bed, towards the alarm clock. Underneath the blankets, a tangled bunch of white hair was visibly as Hide promptly crawled over it. Seconds later, Kaneki sat up and yawned. One red eye was visible as he slowly crept up behind Hide and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Good morning...” Hide had silenced the alarm clock in time.

 

“Good morning.” Kaneki replied. “How do you feel?”

 

“Sore and exposed.” The blond rubbed his eyes.

 

“You're at your best then.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Hide moved away from Kaneki and sat up against the bedboard. With his arms in front of him, he saw the large purple and red bruises inflicted the night before. Cuts, bite marks and more bruises also plagued his body. He gazed down at his exposed lower region and nearly cringed.

 

“Can you lay off a bit.” He faced the white haired ghoul. “I have to wear long sleeves again...”

 

“Or you can just tell people what's going on.” Kaneki actually sounded upset. “Maybe idiots will stop calling you and asking for your number.”

 

“People don't ask for my number.” Hide crossed his arms. “And if I tell anyone what happens, people will think you're abusing me.”

 

Shiro Kaneki grinned. “Fair enough...”

 

“Fair enough...” Hide repeated swinging one leg over the bed. As soon as both feet made contact with the wooden ground, Hide stood. Almost instantly, an excruciating amount of pain rang through his system. He fell back on the bed.

 

“Are you okay?” Kaneki sounded concerned. “Hide?”

 

“I'm just really sore...”

 

“Stay home!”

 

“I have an economics exam....I can't...I'll just have to ignore the pain for a second.”

 

“I can get you some medicine.”

 

“No....just...” Hide sighed and fell back down. “We need to have designated sex nights...this isn't going to cut it. Remember you don't have to go to school anymore, or you don't choose to.”

 

“More like I can't.” Kaneki snuggled next to him. “You know that....let me get you some medicine from the cabinet, and some stuff for your cuts.” The white haired ghoul sat up and took his underwear from the ground. After slipping them on, he rushed to both the bathroom and kitchen and returned with some gauze, a water bottle and pills.

 

Hide groggily sat up.

 

“Here, take two.” Kaneki sat on the bed and handed him the bottle and pills. “I'll work on your cuts and bruises.”

 

“And bite marks.” Hide added.

 

In silence, Hide took his medication while Kaneki worked on his injuries. First to be treated were his arms and then Kaneki moved on to his abdomen.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

 

“The medicine is kicking in.” Hide sighed. “I'm not mad at you by the way...sorry for overreacting.”

 

“It's fine.” Kaneki smiled. “It's just really hard not to...I really love you Hide. I have trouble controlling myself.”

 

The blond laughed and ruffled Kaneki's white hair. “It's fine.”

 

Hide frowned. “I know it sounds bad...but...I don't always mind when you treat me this way. Six months...there was no sign of you, that was hard. As strange as this may seem, all these cuts, bruises, bites...they just remind me that...that you're here. Good God, I'm being stupid aren't I?”

 

Kaneki was placing ointment on Hide's swollen shaft. “I'm sorry, no you're not being stupid. Hide...I'm sorry for shutting you out. But, I shouldn't treat you like this...don't let me do this anymore.”

 

The white haired ghoul smiled and Hide felt his heart skip a beat. Gazing at Kaneki's kind smile reminded him of his friend before all of this.

 

“And I'm feeling much better now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul!


End file.
